


Switch

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [267]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bottom Sam Winchester, Face-Fucking, Multi, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jensen/Jared/Dean/Sam with bottom!Sam or/and bottom!Jared, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

Dean and Jensen had decided to switch that night, having Dean fuck Jared and Jensen fuck Sam.

They got the two on the bed, and the four stripped down, Sam and Jared opposite from each other.

Jensen settled behind Sam, Dean behind Jared, and they both started to work Sam and Jared open.

“Oh, Jesus.” Jared groaned, reaching back to grab onto Dean, as his fingers rocked inside of him.

“Uh-uh, Jared…you’re gonna be a little preoccupied.” Dean murmured in Jared’s ear.

He pushed Jared down, so that the man’s lips brushed against Sam’s cock.

“Suck Sammy off, Jared.” Dean ordered.

Jared opened his mouth and started taking Sam in, humming and shutting his eyes.

“Fuck!” Sam moaned.

“Does it feel good, Sam?” Jensen asked, lips brushing against Sam’s neck. His teeth grazed the skin, and Sam whimpered in pleasure. “Talk to us, Sam.”

“Feels good. Feels so good.” Sam said.

“And do you like being filled from both ends, Jared?” Dean asked, free hand running across Jared’s ass.

Jared hummed in response and Dean grinned.

“Takin’ that as a yes.” Dean said.

Dean and Jensen took their time opening the other two up, and by the time they were done, Jared was making noise after noise around Sam’s cock, and Sam was crying out, hips moving back and forth from Jared’s mouth to Jensen’s fingers.

“Get off Sam, Jared. His turn to suck you.” Jensen said.

Jared pulled off, mouth and chin shiny with spit and pre-come from Sam. Sam leaned over and took Jared down, and Jared groaned.

Dean and Jensen pulled their fingers free and lubed their cocks, sinking into Jared and Sam slowly, relishing in the noises that each men were making.

When both bottomed out they started thrusting, setting a pace that worked in rhythm with the other. Sam’s hands latched on Jared’s thighs, as Jared fucked his mouth, and Jensen fucked his ass. Jensen’s hands were running down Sam’s back, leaving light marks in their wake. While Jared’s hands were wrapped in Sam’s hair, and Dean’s leached to Jared’s hips.

“Fuck, seeing this is so fucking sexy.” Dean grunted. His lips connected with Jared’s shoulder and he nipped at the flesh, leaving it tingling.

Jared moaned. “I…I can’t hold on…much longer. Oh, fucking Christ.”

Dean pulled Jared’s hands away from Sam and Jensen pulled Sam up.

“Jerk each other off.” Dean ordered.

Sam and Jared reached out, a hands wrapping around the other’s cock and they started to jerk the other off.

Jensen and Dean grunted, as they felt Sam and Jared start to clench, and they started to fuck them faster before they came.

Jared and Sam cried out at once, before shooting their load, clenching tightly around Jensen and Dean’s cocks, milking them for their come.

When the four came down they stilled, the only sound in the room being their breathing.

“Fuck….” Jensen murmured. “That was really hot.”

“Yeah.” Dean said, nibbling against Jared’s shoulder again. “I wonder if they’ll be up for a round two later?”

“Fuck yes.” Sam said. Jared rolled his hips softly and Dean groaned.

“Looks like we have our answers.” Jensen grinned.


End file.
